Optoelectronic components are becoming more and more important with regard to the rising requirements made of fast and reliable optical data transmission paths. In order to be able to efficiently fit the individual optoelectronic components into printed circuit board environments or printed circuit board layouts, they have to be processed to form corresponding modules or be incorporated into housings which have good radio frequency properties in order to enable high data rates. For this purpose, the optoelectronic components have hitherto been incorporated into TO housings having transparent windows. However, TO housings are relatively costly to manufacture and have a high structural height.
DE 199 35 496 C1 discloses an optoelectronic component and a method for producing it in which the optoelectronic component is arranged on an auxiliary carrier and a leadframe. The auxiliary carrier has a cutout in this case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,476 discloses an electro-optical module in which an optoelectronic component is arranged on a carrier element which, at the side opposite to the optoelectronic component, has a lens worked into the carrier element.